<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don't go by HeadlessAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499836">Please don't go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel'>HeadlessAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a SHINee Song, Beatles and Kpop, Cross-Posted on AmorYaoi, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I published this for the first time seven years ago, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Beatles, Song Lyrics, Song: Please don't go (Onew and Jonghyun), this is an old work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando una persona se enamora, se vuelve totalmente ciega y puede cometer errores, errores que pueden provocar que la persona amada se aleje de nosotros...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; John Lennon &amp; Paul McCartney &amp; Ringo Starr, John Lennon &amp; Yoko Ono, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney &amp; Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please don't go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"La última noche, Apareciste en mis sueños, Susurrándome aquellas palabras,... Acariciabas suavemente mi pelo" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>En medio de la densa neblina que casi siempre cubre a la ciudad de Liverpool, bajo un árbol ubicado en el viejo campo de Strawberry Field. Se podían observar dos delgadas siluetas. Que pertenecían a un par de rebeldes, pero con buenas intenciones, jóvenes. Que solo se encontraban ahí por pasar un buen rato.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Oye, John... ¿No crees que hoy hace demasiado frío?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Preguntó un muchacho de ojos avellana y cabello obscuro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Si, ¿Te molesta mucho?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Le respondió un joven un poco más grande de ojos miel y cabello castaño. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El pelinegro solo asintió y de pronto sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban en un cálido abrazo. Inmediatamente su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable color carmín, por puro instinto, colocó sus manos sobre ellos correspondiendo al abrazo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—John, si alguien llega a vernos de esta manera...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Realmente, no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo, te amo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Yo también te amo, Idiota</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El castaño rió levemente para luego acortar, poco a poco, la distancia entre ambos. Paul sólo cerró los ojos, ansioso de ese contacto; Por fin llegó, más para el joven de ojos avellana todo empezó a volverse más y más borroso, hasta quedar todo oscuro</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Incluso después de despertar, todo se ve tan claro. La única prueba de que solo eres un sueño son todas las lágrimas en mis ojos."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El pelinegro abrió los ojos lentamente, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver, o peor, no ver. Aún sentía la calidez del abrazo y la dulce sensación de un beso sobre los labios. Se sentó sobre la cama Y lamentó como nunca el gran tamaño de esta, lamentaba el hecho de estar tan solo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que de inmediato corrieron gruesas a través de sus mejillas, entre llanto empezó a decir con voz desgarradora:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—John, en verdad te necesito, regresa por favor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, habían pasado casi dos años desde su separación y no podía dejar de soñar con él, de extrañar sus cabellos castaños, su hermoso par de ojos miel y sobretodo su bella voz</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y se odiaba a sí mismo por sus celos idiotas que solo habían logrado alejarlo de él. Sabía que la vida para ellos nunca sería fácil, no podía serlo para un par de personas como ellos. Al menos no en el Reino Unido en aquella época. Pero en la tonta forma en la que lo había tratado, sólo había logrado que el castaño lo odiara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---- (Flash-Back) ----- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, por favor no te vallas, solo una vez más, abrázame solo una vez más." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fue lo último que había podido decir, llorando, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Antes de que John se fuera. Él también lloraba, pues jamás se había sentido tan decepcionado de nadie. Jamás hubiera creído que él, su Paulie, se hubiera expresado de esa forma de Yoko, una mujer de la que había recibido el cariño que su madre nunca le había podido dar. Aunque le rompía el corazón, en ese momento ignoró totalmente al hombre de ojos avellana y se marchó.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El pelinegro simplemente se había derrumbado y a partir de ese día, y durante casi cinco meses, no habló con John. Tampoco volvieron a componer juntos. Ese día la mancuerna Lennon/McCartney se había roto y con ella su relación. Está claro que el grupo, por la tensión entre estos dos y la que ya había, también había terminado por romperse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--- (Fin del Flash-back) ---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"La próxima vez que cierre mis ojos, para verte, te pediré que te quedes aquí y me abraces."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahora ya se encontraba mejor gracias al apoyo de los chicos y sobretodo de su mejor amiga, Linda, que era como su hermana. Ella había encontrado la manera de comprender su situación con John, incluso cuando muchos decían que estaba mal algo así. Incluso vivían juntos y eran algo así como una familia. Pero su corazón aun dolía mucho y no paraba de torturarse con sus propios pensamientos todo el día. Solo tenía algo de paz cuando el sueño llegaba a él.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pues entre sueños los recuerdos llegaban inundandolo de felicidad y de nostalgia. Diez largos años fue el tiempo que pasó junto a él. Le regaló los mejores años de su vida, su corazón y también su propio cuerpo. No se arrepentía y de poder elegir, lo haría todo de nuevo. Y esa era su razón para esperar durante todo el día el momento de dormir. En sueños podía reencontrarse con John. Estaba seguro que jamás volvería a abrazarlo o besarlo y cada día despertaba con la esperanza de que fuese real. Toda esperanza moría al abrir sus ojos color avellana y ver el lecho vacío. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Voy a intentar y a intentar, Voy a insistir e insistir, para que regreses a mí." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y ahora estaba ahí, frente la puerta sin atreverse a tocar. Tenía miedo, miedo de como el castaño lo recibiría. ¿Lo extrañaría tanto como él lo hacía y lo dejaría pasar? ¿Estaría tan herido que ni siquiera quisiera verlo? Suspiró para darse valor y golpeó la puerta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando esta se abrió sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, expresándose todo lo que no podía ser dicho con palabras. Lo dejo pasar, aun sin hablarse y de inmediato el pelinegro noto que solo John estaba en la casa, lo cual agradeció enormemente. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Continuaron así un buen rato hasta que el de ojos avellana hablo: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—<em>Por favor, abrázame una vez más.</em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No puedo, ahora todo es muy diferente tenemos familias y no podemos decepcionarlos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—<em>Por favor, abrázame solo una última vez. </em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de los orbes avellana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El castaño se conmovió enormemente, comprendió lo que sentía el pelinegro en ese momento, justamente lo que él sentía, a pesar de todas las circunstancias que se habían dado, los sentimientos no habían cambiado. Lo abrazó fuertemente durante un largo rato, nunca supieron cuánto tiempo duró exactamente. Al separarse, el pelinegro camino hacia la puerta. Estaba por salir cuando el Castaño lo llamo nuevamente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Paulie... ¿Podrías regresar algún día a verme? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El corazón de Paul se aceleró y giró lentamente. Al mirar a John sonrió. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía de esa manera. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto tímido. Por fin el oji-avellana habló.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Regresare, pronto Johnny. Es una promesa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y la puerta del apartamento se cerró, dejando dentro, a un castaño que después de tanto tiempo podía volver a sonreír. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este fic lo escribí hace ya mucho tiempo, pero le dí una leída y ahora lo vuelvo a subir en esta cuenta. Le he cambiado algunos detalles nada más. Es un songfic de la canción "Please Don't Go" de SHINee.</p>
<p>Los personajes se pertenecen a sí mismos y la canción a sus autores. Todo esto es sólo ficción e ideas mías.Además, esto también esta publicado en mis otras cuentas. (FF ,AY y Wattpad)</p>
<p>"Este va dedicado a todas las chicas que escriben o escribían McLennon en español, son realmente geniales y por ustedes estoy aquí" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aqui la canción en la que me basé ----&gt; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HPyfR8jgMI</p>
<p>Gracias por leer UwU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>